


whatever happened to my transylvania twist?

by 2davidbeckham3



Series: WIPs [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: August Is Basically Halloween Right?, Established Relationship, Exposition - Nothing Really Happens, Getting Ready, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vampires, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: They have a costume party to go to.





	whatever happened to my transylvania twist?

**Author's Note:**

> so, i found this while looking for a different fic i wanted to finish! i'm in a mood, so i thought i'd share. nothing really happens, it's just lucho ~putting on make-up~ & the only plot point is literally mentioned in the last line.

“You’re not still mad about this, are you?”  
  
_“I was never mad to begin with, Lucho.” _Pep’s exasperated voice sounds far away, muffled by the door and the empty rooms between them.

Lucho grimaces at his reflection in the mirror, still not satisfied with the way his outfit was shaping up, even though he could already smell a hint of cinnamon in the air signifying that it was almost time to go. He takes off his hat and rakes his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to make the short strands appear unruly beneath the brim. Lucho sighs, his hair is too short to begin with, not to mention the fact that no one’s going to be looking at him too closely in the darkness of the night. His grimace turns into a pensive frown while he brushes his fingers over the makeup Pep left on the counter.

“You can’t be serious.”  
  
It’s only thanks to the years of practice that he has under his belt that Lucho keeps himself from jumping in surprise and dropping the eyeliner in his hand into the sink.

Pep’s staring at him through the mirror with a skeptical look.  
  
“It’s black,” is Lucho’s flippant reply as he puts the pencil back into place and turns to face Pep head on. “Classic vampire, this year, huh?” Trying to achieve the gaunt, hollowed-out look of the Hollywood undead, Pep’s unamused face was covered with a sheen of white foundation with a sharp contour.

Except, Pep went a little overboard with the purple he used to darken the area under his eyes. Lucho steps closer to Pep with a chuckle and raises his hand to blend the dark shadow with his thumb. “You look like a victim of the black plague.”

Pep lets out a small huff of laughter, careful to stay still, “At least this is better than whatever the hell you were gonna do with the eyeliner.”

“I’m a chimney sweep, I need soot,” Lucho mumbles petulantly, but he knows it’s a weak argument even without Pep’s smug smile. He quirks a brow before miming licking his, now lavender, thumb to help blend Pep’s makeup.

It gets his intended effect. Pep flinches and grabs Lucho’s wrist to stop him. “Carles should be coming over pretty soon.”

Lucho snorted, “Mary Poppins with a smoky eye, who would’ve guessed.”

“Chin up, Bertie,” Pep cooed, patronizingly patting Lucho’s cheek. He stepped back with a wry smile and turned on his heel “If anything, you can fake your death and I’ll whisk you away.” Pep added over his shoulder as an afterthought. Then he deliberately switched off the bathroom light, leaving Lucho to state at his retreating form in the semidarkness while he walked back into the living room.

“That’s the only thing vampire boyfriends are good for!” Lucho called out before following Pep with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucho, Puyol & Xavi have a group costume planned, Mary Poppins themed: Lucho's Bert, Puyi's Marry Poppins, and Xavi is Mr. Banks.
> 
> Pep's a vampire. Literally.
> 
> There are other members in the coven? Figo & Raul are the only ones I can remember. There was gonna be a conflict with a Big Bad(tm), not Mourinho, even though he was supposed to be a minor villain in the story, too.
> 
> Here's the original summary I had planned:
> 
> _Creatures of the night are just things of children’s books and cult movie classics, right?_  
_Well, sometimes, they’re friends of friends or the employee of the month. On memorable occasions, they’re people that have oddly specific vendettas against the employee of the month and, as a result, end up ruining the company’s annual charity costume party._
> 
> Let me know if you would be interesting in reading the rest of this story!


End file.
